


污水厂脑洞20

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [25]
Category: JXB48
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞20

20号脑洞当然要给可爱的威廉，然后写什么特别脏的东西。

威廉和陈斌就特别适合spanking。  
对，就是打屁屁。  
这种训诫系就特别适合这对。  
也不是什么大不了的问题，顶多是小孩儿不按时吃饭，体能训练跑完了立刻喝冰水这种。但是陈斌心疼他，又要不舒服了，要让小孩儿知道，所以要训诫。  
按在大腿上，用手打。  
一下，两下。  
威廉特别敏感，打两下就流水了。  
没真的惹火过陈斌，除了有一回跟朋友去酒吧，差点被人下药。  
陈斌真的生气。  
后巷里先把那几个人打到头破血流，然后带着威廉回家。拿出来买了就没用过的皮拍之类的东西，让威廉趴在沙发扶手上被打屁屁。  
好疼呢。威廉都哭了。但是也知道很危险，所以认真的报数，认真的反省。  
打完之后屁股肿了，红红的，不敢坐，晚上趴在陈斌身上睡，被阴茎硌着。然后说：斌哥要不要放进我身体里。  
自己乖乖的这么问哦。  
以前可娇气了，虽然也喜欢吃精液和肉棒，可是晚上都插在里面睡觉的话，威廉会不高兴。  
今天就自己主动，然后被插进去就不停的小幅度痉挛。已经变成本能反应了，天天说庄森是然然和小花的肉便器，见到这两个就发情，自己其实一样。  
反正最后还是睡着了，陈斌小心翼翼地把阴茎拔出来，抱着威廉睡了。  
自己的小妻子，还能怎么样啊，自己宠啊。

威廉双性的场合，一定是感染了陈友谅流感。第二天起来，多了雌穴。自己表情奇特的摸，被陈斌按在床上破瓜。  
唔，这么想来，威廉的三张小嘴都是被陈斌占据了第一次哦。  
果然插雌穴不一样，要陈斌全都进去必须要破开宫口，第一次就玩子宫奸的威廉超害怕，好在陈斌比较温柔，虽然插进去之后就顶着内壁开始操。  
雌穴完全被撑开了，入口像是肉膜包着阴茎。被干了没几次就前后一起潮吹，没有被玩弄的肛穴特别饥渴。  
陈斌在雌穴里射了一次就放过小妻子了，但是还是很可怜，都肿起来了。  
然后就玩后穴，同时让威廉用指头自己玩前面。威廉很快发现雌穴上面小小的一颗肉，揪着玩弄就特别爽。  
最后完全是骑在陈斌的肉棒上，自己玩自己到了高潮。  
没有怀孕，第二天起来，陈友谅流感好了，雌穴也消失了。  
不过后面胸部似乎起了古怪的变化，大概是伯邑考病毒吧......  
总之，就是在陈斌玩弄威廉的时候，深粉色乳头喷出了奶水。


End file.
